The Accident
by BluAsh54
Summary: It was an accident. I never meant to hurt anyone! ...I didn't mean to. Please believe me.
1. Intro

**Hey y'all! So, I was struck with awesome inspiration... and it ended like this. So. This fic was on a whim, really, I'm just going to post this first chapter and then YOU (the reader) can tell me what you think. I want to see those reviews!**

"By Royal Equestrian law, the accused, Michael the human, has been found guilty of treason, arson, and murder."

*BANG!* **(AN: in case you didn't get that, that was the gavel.)**

"It was an accident, really! I swear! I never meant to hurt anyone!"

"Silence, creature!"

"...please believe me."

"His sentence: to be led onto death row and be hung, unsupported, by the neck."

"An accident..."

These were the last words heard uttered by the human for 3 years before he was dragged away, bound and gagged, into the depths of the Castle Dungeons.

 _-3 Months Earlier-_

*BEEP BEEP BEE-*

"Go away, alarm! No one likes you!" I said.

Yeah. I don't like my alarm. Problem?

Anyway, my name is Michael. My friends, if told to describe me with one word, would say annoying, funny, or call me That Guy depending on their mood. I have dark brown hair that tuns black when it gets wet, hazel eyes, and I'm just about 5' 5". I have glasses, and I'm tan (still white - though I have nothing against black people. I mean, seriously, it's just skin color! Like, WTF dude!). I'm also in High School, and I ride my bike to school (sometimes). Which is why I have to get up at 6:00 in the morning.

Ugh.

And it's monday. Double ugh.

 _-After School-_

"See you, Tristan!" I yelled as I pulled away from the school on my bike.

It was a sunny afternoon, With a few clouds lazily floating by on a soft breeze that carried through the woods in between my house and the school. A multitude of things could be found in the forest; from big, tall evergreens to small, stunted pines, from bears to rabbits; and-

And apparently strange glowing circles in the middle of the path.

What?

I got off my bike (a sweet roadbike - 16 speed, carbon fiber, high pressure tires - in great condition) and lowered it onto the bike path beneath my feet. I then approached what now seemed to be a circular window in the road, looking at a green hill. It seemed harmless enough, so I reached down and poked the semitransparent film the stretched across it (cause that's the smartest thing I could've done). It clung to my fingers, not unlike plastic wrap. So I turned around and started walking back to my bike.

What, were you expecting something else?

Then my bike flew past me and tore the film.

...like it sucking in random stuff around it OHDEARGODSAVEME-

 _-30 Minutes Later-_

I woke up on soft, lush... grass.

Yep. Grass.

I checked.

I looked, I felt, I smelled, I tasted.

It was, in fact, the same hill I saw through the window in the road. Figures.

So I stood up.

"Wooah!" I said. I had almost fallen down the Great Green Hill. I discovered that I no longer had the same center of balance; because...

Well, because I had wings.

XxXxX

 **I'm good at this (I think)! I want to write more! But, as the reader, YOU MUST REVIEW! There is a review box there for a reason!**

 **I know this was a relatively short chapter, but its more of a sample of what's to come. See y'all later!**


	2. The Forest

**Wow. I got all of two reviews (thanks, guys)! So encouraging.**

 **Anyway.**

 **MMM - Maybe. You'll just have to read and find out!**

 **Haugeboy - Yes, it is.**

 **Just so you guys know, I'll put a XxXxX in somewhere - that means a time lapse.**

After picking myself up, I just had to figure out how to use my new wings. So, I unfurled them took to the skies!

No, not really. I wish I did, though. I actually couldn't figure out which muscles to flex. I tried anyway, though! And If anyne had seen me, I probably would have been shunned for life, because who tries to grab something on their so hard they fall over (again)!

After I finally figured out that my efforts were fruitless, I decided I needed to look around, find civilization. Frm the top of my hill, culd see for miles (even the horizon seemed farther off) - in all but one direction, there was flat meadow. In the other direction, there was a big, deep, dark, scary forest.

Of course I went through the forest. Like it mattered, anyway, the sun was going down.

But not before trying to get my wings open again, which failed miserably. Again.

XxXxX

"Rawr!"

Wrong.

"Grr!"

No... That didn't sound scary at all.

"His-"

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

Crap! "What was that?" I said. I mean, seriously, what can a guy do to get some peace and quiet!

In the middle of the night!

Then I heard stomping. Big, loud, scary stomping... and it was coming for me! So, I did the only sensible thing: I ran. I ran, far, hard, and fast. But it was catching up. I had to dodge several trees, bushes, and undergrowth in general (in the dark!), but it sounded like whatever it was that was chasing me was knocking them down as it went.

Then I tripped over a root and stumbled into a clearing.

It was a large, sandy clearing, with two trees in the center. All I had time to do, though, was run over to one of them and hope. And turn aroud, of course. How cliché...

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, save me!" I said, as what I now know to be a manticore come crashing through the trees, stopping in front of me.

It was a great, big beast; huge, burly forelegs and long, agile backlegs; it was even frothing at the mouth... Just for me.

Then I heard some voices behind me.

"Let's go, girls! GET 'IM!"

Then some miniature horses (ponies?) flew or ran past me and started attacking the beast.

...What?

Then the beast started swatting them away, one by one. It even flicked one with the index and thumb on its paw that I never noticed. When it had finished, it slowly advanced on me, and raised a paw (?) into the air in a very menacing way. It stayed of of the other one, though; it must have hurt it.

Then it flew down towards my face!

Shit!

My only defense was holding my hands in front of my face, closing my eyes, and hope (again).

Nothing happened.

When I looked up (and blinked quite a few times), I was astonished to see the beast frozen in random patches all over its body, and the parts that wern't frozen were burning - but it was dead, so I was safe.

I looked around, and those ponies (there were six) were all giving me a very strange look. Along with their own pain, of course.

One was purple, and had a horn. She was giving me the strangest look.

The second was orange, and had a hat. She had a reproachful look.

The third was pink all over. She seemed happy with the world.

The fourth was white, with a very curled (mane?) and a horn. She had a disgusted look on her face.

The fith was yellow, and had wings. She was hiding behind her mane.

And the sixth was light blue with a multi-colred mane and wings. She had only a wary look on her face.

"What?" I asked, rather casually. In retrospect, that was my first mistake.

The silence was deafening.

"...What... are you?" The purple one finally asked. Fair enough question, I suppose.

"The question is, What are YOU?" I retorted. "And what did you do to _that_?" I continue, pointing to the slain beast.

"I asked first," it said. "So, answer me. What are you?"

"Well," I started, rather hesitantly, "I'm a human, or homo sapiens, if you want to get fancy. My name's Michael."

"Okay. I'm Twilight, and I'm a unicorn."

Because that happens all the time.

It - Twilight - continued.

"How did you do that without a horn?" She said.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Do what?"

"...Kill-" She seemed relatively uncomfortable saying that, "-the manticore."

My only reply was to give her a confused look.

She was going to speak again, but she was stopped by laughter. Evil, creepy laughter that came from nowhere and everywhere. Then all I could see was white.

XxXxX

When I finally came to, I was facing open sky.

Except for a larger-than-the-other-ponies pony that did not at all look friendly...

And the manic smile certainly didn't help!


	3. The Ruins

**Welcome back to the first actual chapter of this story! (Lengthwise.) They will no longer be so short (After this chapter [hopefully])!**

 **Sorry about the wait.**

 **Disclamer** **: I do not own MLP: FIM or its characters; just myself (my OC).**

When I woke up, it was still dark. I was in a castle. Well, the ruins of a castle; its ceiling was collapsed in many places, the thrones were crumbling to pieces, any leftover wood or tapestries were moldy and damp; dirt covered much of the floor, what once might have been armor had long since toppled off their pedestals, bricks and plaster littered the floor, and a thick coat of dust covered everything. The place smelled like decay, and a steady dripping of water could be heard in the distance.

To say the least, I was creeped out! But, I was more excited, because, well, who gets to go visit some abandoned castle?

When I started walking forward, however, my foot sunk. I had activated a pressure plate.

"Fuck!" I yelled, as I fell down a narrow shaft. When I landed on the bottom of the rusty square hole, the bottom collapsed beneath me, and I fell further ("Fuuuuuuuuu-!"). The shaft rounded out around me into tube shaped stone as I fell further, and curved gradually to one side so that it became a slide of sorts; when it finally spat me out, I was at the bottom of a gorge, with a frayed rope bridge far above, dangerously close to collapsing.

I my phone out of my pocket and activated the flashlight (I didn't have service, so I couldn't call anyone). What I saw made me gasp- it was piles upon piles upon still more piles...

...Of bones. Bleached white, they stood as though pale sentries.

Upon closer inspection, each pile was a specific type of bone; one pile was made of skulls, one was ribs, etc. It was horrifying, especially when I thought about how many people had to have died to make this... mass grave. My phone hand trembled. I moved on, not able to look any longer.

XxXxX

After about half an hour's worth of walking around the gorge, I found an old, crumbling staircase of stone that led up and out of this deep rift in the earth; I went up it, of course, and found myself at the top, exhausted from the climb, in front of a different section of the ruins that still had a roof. I moved across the space in between myself and the ruins, brushing aside wild, overgrown grass all the way, and entered through a crumbled section of the first floor wall. I was now in what seemed to be an exquisite dining room, complete with silverware made of silver, gold plates, expensive looking crystal wine glasses, and what was probably once mounds upon mounds of food, which was now dust.

I turned my phone's flashlight around the room, and found another set of staircases, and went up them. They dead-ended into a wall, but I found a pull chain that made the 'wall' disappear into the floor. When I ducked through, however, it closed behind me.

I continued upwards, and I came out into a long room that had pillars supporting the ceiling, or, at least, the few bits of it that were still there. There was a raised part of the floor, circular, in front of what almost looked like some messed-up version of a planet with moons; and there might have been a large window behind it, because the wall behind it wasn't there at all, and I had a clear view of the jungle in front of me. The river even seemed to have a serpent in it, but it disappeared after a minute or two.

After I turned around, I found a nice spot of crumbled wall to sit on and thought the day (or the night) over so far.

The encounter with the beast and the miniature horses and 'Twilight's' description of how the thing was killed especially piqued my interest.

Since all 'mages' in video games and 'magic' instructors in movies always spout some gibberish about focusing your 'life energy' into your hands, or your wand, or your whatever, I decided to do just that as I held my hands in front of me.

Imagine my surprise when my left hand burst into flames and my right was dripping (the best word for it, I suppose) wisps of frost, and my hands were completely unaffected.

I also thought of my imaginary instructor and how they would probably say something like "release!" or something like that, so I pointed my hands and fired a blast of continued flames and frost at the wall.

So that's what I did!

My 'Instructor' then told me to collect my energy. As I did so, I had to consciously keep the energy balled up in my hands- and when I let go of it, a fireball shot from my left and a spike of ice from my right.

I continued to test my new-found powers out.

I could also fire lightning (which I found , in its continuous form, to look a lot like Sith Lightning), create almost-people that were on fire and could shoot fire balls, create glowing armor, create light, create a glowing/burning purple sword and a similar axe, _lift things with my mind_ (which I assume is telekinesis), Turn invisible, and many, many more things...

Of course, some mist had to come along and ruin it.

"Why did you come here, strange creature?" The Mist asked as it materialized into-

Another horse.

Fuck.

"I'm not the strange one, here," I said, wary of this talking horse.

"No matter," It replied, "You, along with the rest of this wretched planet's inhabitants, will bow to my rule- and the night will last FOREVER!"

This last bit was punctuated by maniacal laughter and lightning.

Ever the scientist, I replied, "But what about food?"

That seemed to catch it off guard. One never appreciates those short, but well-placed comments.

"Excuse me?" It stuttered.

"Well," I started, assuming my lecture mode, "How would plants grow? How would other plant-eating animals that feed the rest of the food chain survive? How would you and the rest of 'this wretched planet's inhabitants' survive? With no food, or no plants that our food might eat, how? We would all die of starvation not a month in!"

Buy the end of my short tirade, It's eyes were bugging out of its head. Apparently, it hadn't thought its conquest of the world through enough.

"I... uh, well... no matter! If they can't adapt, then that's their fault, not mi-" It cut off, and swiveled its head toward the direction of the rope bridge from earlier. "They're here..." it said in a quietly pleased, yet maniacal, tone.

Then promptly vanished.

Well. I'd say that was just rude, but, to be frank, I was glad that it was gone.

XxXxX

While I silently thanked whoever had interrupted 'Nightmare Moon', I checked my backpack- or, rather, the pouch closest to your back when you put it on- that I never noticed I had before and my my jaw promptly fell open.

It was bottomless. As in, I could pull anything I wanted out of there, And put anything I wanted in there. The other two pouches, the medium and small ones, were normal, however.

Of course, me being me, I just had to pull out a portal gun.


End file.
